Too CLose
by G.Abreu
Summary: They have been friends forever well since they were two but that still counts. They are now 16 and are in their junior year of highschool. She has a secret boyfriend that he doesn't know about and he has the big question of how does he feel about his best friend Rachel berry? will they still be friends after this or will it end a life long relationship?
1. Chapter 1

She sat at her computer desk studying for her AP math exam, she knew that the exam would be easy I mean come one what challenge has Rachel Berry taken on and not come out sucessful? Oh the one called Finn Hudson, her best friend since she was 2. They have been through everyuthing together. He was there for her first dance competiton, he was there when Santana Lopez started picking on her in the first grade and he was also there when she needed him to help with Glee club. Finn was the brother she never had. The only problem with Finn was that she was having trouble telling him one of the most important things that have happened in her life. She finally has a boyfriend, Jesse St. James a Junior at the rival school.

Finn laid on his bed with his I-pod on, he had one song on repeat Too Close by Alex Clare. he was amazed at how such an emotional song had that amazing beat. He also liked the lyrics and couldn't understand why the guy would stay away from the person he was falling in love with. To him it was, what did rachel call it, contridicting. Rachel his best friend he couldn't think of a time in his life when she wasn't there for him. His very first pee-wee football game she was there cheering him on. She helped him learn how to ride a bike. She was also there with him when his mom got remarried to Burt Hummel. Yeah Rachel was the best. He didn't know what he would do if he didn;t have her with him. Yeah he was the quaterback of the school team and yeah he had dated the head cheerleader for a while until he saw the way she treated Rachel and he dumbed her sorry ass. He knew all he needed to be the happiest guy was his best friend Rachel Berry.

They were so close infact that people at school thought they were dating. Rachel though would kill all those rumors by saying that Finn is like her brother and that it would seem awkward if they ever did date. Finn wascool with that though because he would never see Rachel as a love intrest, that was until he saw her in that tiny black bikini at Noah Puckerman's anual end of Summer party 2 weeks ago. Since then Finn has been kind of wierded out about the entire situation, hence the reason he was repeating Alex Clare's song Too Close. He has no idea how to handle this situation with Rachel and the worst part is that he spends almost every moment with Rachel unless she has to run unexpected errans for her fathers or he has Football practice.

* * *

**He every one well this is my second Fanfic my First one is Harsh mission. I am completely in love with the song Too Close and every time I hear I keep imagining that type of situation for Finn and Rachel, well before the whole engagement train break up and dating thing, but still Finn and Rachel having trouble realizing that they are ment for each other.**

**I hope you like this first chapter and please review because I love to read reviews from my readers.**


	2. Somebody told Me

They were back at school and God did he hate it. Yea it was only the first week of school, but he couldn't wait for the year to end, or better yet till he graduated.

He was at his locker putting his books away and grabbing his Spanish textbook when he over hears Mercedes talking to his step brother Kurt.

"Can you believe it Berry finally has a man" Mercedes says

"Yea I know, I always thought her and Finn would end up together but Jesse seems like a nice guy" Kurt says

"Yea to bad he goes to Carmel, do you think Finn knows?" Mercedes says

"Of course Finn knows. Rachel and him always tell each other important things" Kurt says entering his math class with Mercedes behind him

"She has a boyfriend?" Finn says to himself and stares blankly at a wall.

Not a second later and he hears his locker slam shut.

"You know Finn you shouldn't leave your locker open like this for everyone to look at" says the voice of the person he is thinking of. "Hello earth to Finn" she says waving her hands in front of his face

"What-oh yeah sorry I just got distracted" Finn says turning away from her and opening his locker again

"Is everything ok? You've been kind of odd lately" she says a bit worried

"I'm fine Rachel and plus you've been M.I.A. for the past week and a half so really you wouldn't know about me much" he says grabbing his notebook then slamming his locker and heading towards his Spanish class

She was shocked. Finn never talks to her that way not even when he's mad. As she made her way into Spanish, she notices that Finn had taken a seat in the back corner of the room, so she went ahead and took the seat next to him.

"What's wrong with you Finn?" she asks

"Do you trust me?" he says not looking at her

"Of course, you're my best friend almost my brother" she says not noticing the pained look in Finn's face when she called him her brother

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asks still not looking at her

"Tell you what?" she questions

"About Jesse, your boyfriend" he says turning his head and looking at her "And don't lie to me because if you do I swear" he threatens

"Who-who told you?" She asks

"Does it even matter? I mean it looks like everyone knew but me, and I'm supposedly your best friend" Finn says looking at her straight in the eyes

"I was going to tell you" she says

"Really, when? When I go to your house and catch you making out with him or even better the day you end up marrying him? You know what, I really thought we could tell each other anything, but I guess I was wrong" he says grabbing his books and leaving the class room right when Mr. Schue was walking in.

"Finn where are you going?" Mr. Schue calls after him

"Home I don't feel good" he says and leaves

"Class open your books to page 82, Rachel can you step outside for a moment" Mr. Schue asks

When Rachel is finally outside the classroom Mr. Schue closes the door and stares at Rachel

"What's wrong with Finn?" he asks

"He told you he's not feeling well" Rachel lies

"You're lying, now why did he leave so upset?" He asks again

"He found out about something I should have told him about a while ago" she answers

"He found out about Jesse didn't he?" He accuses

"How did you know?" She questions

"Rachel the entire glee club except for Finn knows. It's not a secret if both Mercedes and Kurt know and well I wouldn't doubt that by the end of the day the entire school will know. My main question is why didn't you tell him I thought you were best friends" Schue states

"We are or I think we are I don't know now. I guess I didn't want to make him upset" She says

"Well you kind of shot that through the head. Look I'm going to give you a teacher's opinion. Fix it and fast because if you and Finn aren't in good terms then this year's glee club will be hell" He says walking back into class.

As he drove back home, he couldn't believe that this was happening. She had been lying to him for a week and a half. The errands she had to do for her fathers were lies. She had lied to him 30 times in less than 2 weeks and all for a guy she hardly even knows.

When he got home he was glad no one was there because right now he needed to be by himself. He really didn't understand what Rachel saw in Jesse, I mean the guy's ego was bigger than the entire universe and if you put a wig, heels and a dress on him he would totally pass for a woman.

As he walked into his room he turned on his speakers and found the perfect song for his mood. The killers "Somebody Told Me". He was too focused on hearing the song and singing it to even hear the doorbell or the front door close, and he most definitely didn't notice Rachel enter his room since his back was to the door while he took his shirt off and put on a pair of sweat pants.

* * *

**Hello I'm glad that you are liking the story I'm sorry It has taken me so long to up date but here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for the support and please review I love knowing what my readers think.**


	3. Authors note

**To all my readers, **

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted new chapters in both my stories. I have had a crazy weekend between having to say bye to my BF on saturday and now I started classes agian so I really don't know when I'll be able to post new chapters but I am not in any way going to leave my stories unfinished. I will let you all know when I'll post new ones and how I plan to post more in the future but for now please be patient and keep reviewing because I really do love reading what you all think and your support is what keeps me writing. **

**Thanks, **

**G.**


	4. Memories and Honesty

She didn't know why she followed him after she spoke to Mr. schue. She just knew that this was not good. Finn would never leave in that state if it wasn't something bad, and this was bad. She didn't know why she didn't tell him about Jesse from the begining. Maybe shewas scared of this very reaction even thought it is uncalled for, but he has been her best friend since before pre-school so she guesses this does affect him, she just wants to know why he is acting this way. So thats why she left school grounds right after Mr. Schue told her to fix it. She had gotten to his house about ten minutes after he arrived and when she got out of her car she could clearly hear him blasting his music. she was sure it was a Killers song but she couldn't quite make out the lyrics. She knocked on the dorr in vain since he couldn't hear her so she located the spare key under the welcome mat and let her self in. As she walked into the Hudson Hummel house she closed the door and headed up the stairs only to stop at the picture at that top.

It was a picture of her and Finn when they were 8 years old. She giving a big smile and he was hugging her from behind. They were so adorable when they were younger and to her those were the easy days with no boyfriends or girlfriends just her, Finn and the added addition of Kurt. She was about to start walking to his door when she stopped agian only to find the picture of her and Finn from the begining of the summer. She knew that Burt must have taken it because in it Finn was carrying her towards the lake and she was holding on for dear life. She smiled looking at that picture, it had been a really fun day. She then saw another picture and this one just made her eyes water. It was from last Christmas. Finn was seating next to her while she opened her gift, even though she didn't celabrate Christmas Finn always got her a gift, and as she was opening it Kurt put the miseltoe over her and Finn causing Finn to kiss her Cheek while she smiled into the camera.

She finally stopped looking at the pictures and headed to Finns room. She knew he wouldn't hear her knocking so she just walked in, only to find him practically naked in his boxers and putting on a pair of sweatpants. He didn't notice she was there until he turned around.

"Holy shit Rachel what the hell are you doing here?" he yells over the music

"we-we need to talk Finn" she says but he doesn't hear her so he goes and turns off the music

"WHat did you say?" he asks in a lower voice

"I said we-we need to talk" she repeats

"I believe we already talked" he says knowing what she wants to talk about

"No you talked and I just sat there. You have to listen to me" she says

"No I don't. I get it ok you have a boyfriend I'm being replaced, there is nothing to talk about" he says getting agrevated

"I'm not replacing you Finn. why in the world would I do that?" She says finally realizing his behavior

"Yes you are, you have jesse now he-he can do everything I do for you and more." he says turning awy from her

"Is this why you've got so mad at school, because you thought I'm replacing you with Jesse?" she asks walking over to him and putting her hand on his bare back

"N-no" he hesatates to say because he knows that it is more then just being replaced as her friend

"Don't lie to me Finn" she warns

"I'm not lying. Rachel don't you understand that I can't stand the guy, and even though you knew that you started dating him" he says turning around and facing her

"Why don't you like him, I never understood your feud with him" she says

"I hate him because he gets you" he says in a whisper that she almost didn't hear

"What are you talking about? Finn you're my number one guy and no one is going to take your spot" she says holding his face in her hands

"You don't get it" he says

"Then explain it to me because to be honest you are confussing the hel out of me" she says getting aggrevated

"Fine you want honesty you got it" he says "Remember Santana's New Years party? Well remember when you told me that at midnight someone grabbed you from behind then covered your eyes and gave you an unforgetable kiss?" he asks

"Yea you said it had been Santana's cousin" she answers

"It wasn't her cousin. It was me" he says

"What?" she says with an open jaw

"Yea I was that guy who gave you the most unforgetable kiss, and at Puck's end of summer party this year I almost killed every guy there that looked at you in the godforsaken black bikini you wore" he says looking at her straight in the eye

"Finn why are you telling me all of this?" she asks still shocked

"I telling you this because you wanted honesty and before I forget I have to be honest about one more thing. Rachel I'm in love with you" he says then grabs her by her face and kisses her.


	5. Past truths and new decisions

He had not idea why he just did that but he knew it was what he has wanted to do since he last kissed her on New years. He really needed to think of something fast before she said anything. So once he broke the kiss he was about to say something but she just ran off.

"Rachel wait" he yells going after her but only hearing his front door slam shut. "Fuck" he says to himself

He walks back to his room and grabs his phone and dials her number. Striaght to voicemail, he tried agian 15 minutes later knowing she would be home but it also went straight to voice mail.

"Nice work Hudson you have officially fucked up your friendship with the one girl who never critizies you for your dumb shit" he says falling to his bed and closing his eyes.

He has no idea when the hell he fell asleep but when he opens his eyes Rachel is standing in front of him holding a pizza and looking awkwardly around his room as if shes never been there before.

"Ra-rachel I'm I'm soooo sorry for what happened earlier ple-please forgive me" he says getting up

"Save it Finn you were just being honest it's nothing" she says brushing it off

"What do you mean nothing? Rachel I told you I'm in love with you" he says

"And I heard you the first time you said now you have to listen to me I'm dating Jesse but you're still my best friend over everything" she says coldly

"Why did you run off then?" he says getting mad that she was just brushing this entire situation off like nothing

"I-I ran because I-I was hungry and decided to get us Pizza" she says showing him the Pizza box

"Stop lying, I kissed you and you ran off like you were on fire why?" he asks

"I told you I got hungry" she repeats

"Fuck Rachel can you be honest with me just once today and tell me why you fucking ran off after I told you I'm in love with you and kissed you" he shouts

"You want to know? Fine, I ran off because if I stayed one more second after we kissed I knew I was going to end up having sex with you" she yells

"What?" he asks in confusuion

"You heard me. God Finn did you really have to confess you love me right after I finally found a way to get over you" she says

"what do you me over me what did I do?" he says

"You made me fall in love with you in the 6th grade thats what you did and now that I finally get a guy that actually likes me you come and pull this stunt on me" she says

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asks

"And say what? hi Finn I know we are only 11 but I'm in love with you. do you know how crazy that sounds?" she sasy

"Noand it isn't crazy if its the truth" he says

"Well to bad I'm dating Jesse now so deal with it" she says

"Answer me on thing does he kiss you the same way I just did?" he asks getting closer to her and removing the box from her hands so that nothing is between them

"N-no" she answers getting nervous

"Does he know that everytime there is a thunderstorm you hide under the covers until I show up or call you just to calm you down" he says caressing her cheek

"N-no and I would never tell him that" she says softly

"why not he is your boyfriend" he says in a low voice near her ear

"Because those types of nights or afternoons I only what you with me" she admits with out even meaning to

"Does he know the weak spot on you neck?" he says placing a kiss on her coller bone making her shiver

"N-no" she says in a whisper

"Then what does he know about you?" he asks inches away from her lips

"That I'm in love with you" she says and kisses him like her life depened on it.

He doesn't stop the kiss this time he just grabs on to her and picks her up walking them over to his bed.

He knows he isn't going to have sex with her because face it he is still a virgin and he wants both of their first times to be perfect not in the heat of the moment even though this moment is pretty perfect. He lays her down on his bed and continues to kiss her while he caresses her under her shirt. When he finally gets her shirt off he starts kissing her neck making her let out soft moans, he was about to unclaps her bra when her phone rings and on the screen it says Jesse.

"Don't answer it" he says kissing her on the lips

"MM, I have to he knows I have a free period now" she says inbetween kisses

"It's the third day of school how can he" he asks

"just let me answer it ok" she says grabbing her phone

He stops kissing her and rests his head inbetween her breast and watches her answer the phone while she passes her hand through his hair

"Jesse you know I can't answer my phone on school grounds why are you calling me?" she asks mad that he has ruined what she considered a glorious moment

"I was calling to inform you that we still have a date tonight remember?" Jesse says

"right our date tonight what time did you say you were picking me up?" she asks

"7 sharp so be ready because tonight is going to be unforgetable" he says

"Ok then well I'll se you tonight" she says then hangs up

"Are you seriously going to go on a date with him tonight?" Finn asks

"And do you suggest I do Finn I am still his girlfriend even though I am in a bed half naked with you" she says

"Can't you break up with him I mean you have only been dating for 2 weeks it can't be that serious" he says drawing circles on her stomach and putting a piouty face

"You can be such a baby sometime but you are right. I guess i'll break up with him tonight." she says smiling down at him

"can you do me another thing?" he asks

"I am not giving you a blow job Finn" she says sternly

"Although I'd love to see you do that to me I was going to ask if you could text me where he is taking you tonight so that if he gets really pissed I'll be able to pick you up" he says

"that I can do. now can you move I actually am really hungry you big oaf" she says trying to move him

"Fine but one more thing" he starts

"No more things" she cuts him off then kisses him to shut him up.

Yea she kind of always wanted this to happen with Finn, she just didn't expect it to happen when she had a boyfriend or probably ex boyfriend since she was going to break up with him even if Finn hadn't told her too. She was just hoping that Jesse didn;t take it to bad because if Finn was going to be outside waiting for her after she did it, she knew Finn would become very violent.


	6. The Date

After she left Finn's house at 4, when Kurt had gotten home she asked him for help on what to wear for her date. Now she noticed right away that Finn wasn't happy with her asking Kurt for advise because Kurt would bring out the dresses that would make her look like an elegant Jessica Rabbit, and to be honest she really didn't like those. So when Kurt had suggested that she just wear a nice skirt and blouse she was shocked. She didn't have time to ask him what was wrong because she had to get home and get ready but she knew something was up with her best gay.

It was 7 sharp when she finished getting ready and heard her door bell ring signaling that Jesse was there to pick her up. As usual her daddy opened the door and saying that he was happy about Jesse dating his daughter would be lying. It was obvious her fathers prefered someone else for her but they let her make her own decicions.

As they made their way to the restaurant Rachel quickly texted Finn and told him where they would be without letting Jesse see her. The dinner started off perfectly fine until Jesse asked her something she never thought possible

"So have you been spending time with the giant?" he asks not to happy

"If by giant you mean Finn then yes Jesse. He is my best friend" she answers

"Why do you still hang around him all he's going to do is bring you down. Matter of fact the other day I saw him hanging around with QUinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman." he says knowing that mentioning Quinn to her would put her in a bad mood

"He has every right to hang out with how ever he wants and plus Noah is on the Football team with him and Quinn is Noah's girlfriend" she states trying to control her self, because even though Quinn is dating Puck she knows that Quinn would do anything to get back Finn.

"Wow well I didn't know that princess Quinn liked cavemen" Jesse insults

"Jesse did you bring me here just to insult my friends and fellow classmates or are we here on a date" she says getting mad at him

"We are on a date Rachel I sorry if I have offened you it is just awkward that a girl with your talent is around those talentless mortals" he says

"Jesse you not a god ok so step down from your high horse" she says

"Aren't you in a bad mood tonight. What's wrong you laugh at my jokes" he says with a raised eyebrow

"Those aren't joke Jesse those are insults now can we please order" she says

After that they continuse their dinner in silence until Jesse speaks agian

"Rachel there is something I want to tell you" he says

"um I have to tell you something too " she says a bit nervous

"Well then ladies first" he says

"Well um this isn't easy to say especially over dinner but Jesse I-I think we should break up" she says looking at him with a worried expression

"You-you want to break up?" he questions not expecting that

"Yes I sorry but I don't think we will work out. You go to a different school and our show chours are rivals it's as if everything is agianst us Iam truely sorry" she says

"You ungrateful bitch. Do you have any idea what I have done I the last 12 hours for you? I transfered schools this morning just to be close to you and I told off my team mates. After that I got into an argument with my parents causing them to cut my weekly income to only 200 dollars. and you have the audacity to break up with me. No Rachel Berry you aren't getting out of this so easily" he says getting up and grabbing her by the arm them taking her outside to the parking lot where Finn was waiting in his truck

Finn was just drumming away on his steering whell when her heard her voice says to let her go and that he was hurting her. to Finn that was all he needed to bolt out of his car and run straight to where Jesse was forcing Rachel into his car.

"I believe she said to let her go St. Jackass" Finn says in a very pissed off tone

"Well if it isn't Finn Hudson the idiot Quaterback" Jesse says turning around "Look Finn I'm in the middle of a date with my GIRLFRIEND so why don't you go back to your where every you came from" he says with a superior tone.

"Actually your Girlfriend also happens to be my best friend so I suggest you let her go before I punch your face in your fucking fairy" Finn says getting angrier by the second

"I'd like to see you try" Jesse says with a smirk

"You asked for it St. douchbag" and with that Finn took one swing and hit Jesse straight in the jaw a dropping him to the floor "Come on Rach lets get you home" he add after Jesse fell to the floor

"Hold on one second Finn. Jesse we're finished" she says then takes Finn's hand and heads to his truck.

Once inside Finn starts his truck and starts heading towards Rachel's house

"Can we go somewhere else instead?" she asks

"Sure where do you want to go?" he questions a bit worried

"The Lake house" she says in a form of a question

"Rach the lake house is two hours away and I don't think your dads would be very happy with you going all the way over there at this time" he says

"Please I really don't feel like going home" she says

"How about this we go to my house and in the morning if you still want to go to the lake house then we'll leave after school tomorrow" he says

"Fine" she says and starts to look out the window

Finn knew better then to ask her what had happened and he decided it would be better if he asked her tomorrow. So he took out his phone once they were at his house and called her fathers telling them that Rachel and Kurt had made sleep over plans earlier in the day and she had forgot to mention it to them. Fortunately her father bought the story and informed Finn that they would be gone for the rest of the week and wouldn't return till sunday night so Rachel could stay with them till they got back.

When he got in the house he was glad his mom was still at work and that Burt was doing some work for his campaign. Kurt was obviously in his room so he knew Rachel had gone straight up to his own room. When he walked in he was right and he found her curled up in his bed with one of his shirts on and hugging a pillow. He thought she was asleep but then he heard her sniffle and he knew she was crying.

He took off his shirt and stayed in his sweat pants then got into his bed and laid down next to her. "He isn't worth crying over Rach you have me and I'd never do anything to hurt you" he says hugging her and kissing her head

"He-he called me and ungrateful b-bitch" she crys softy into his embrace

"You're not, you are an angel and on top of that with a voice of a super star, he has no idea what he is talking about ok. you are always helping every one and even if they trait you like shit you are still nice to people. Rach you're perfect and he's just a jackass hence the name St. Jackass" he says causing her to giggle "See I made you laugh now don't let what he said get you upset" he adds kissing her cheek

The next morning Finn got up to an empty bed, he knew rachel got up early so he didn't put much mind to it. What did get his attention was his brother Kurt starring at him forn the computer chair.

"Well good morning Finn, I see you didn't sleep alone last night. WHy was Rachel here when she had a date with Jesse?" Kurt asks

"Dude her and Jesse broke up she called last night to go and get her and when I got there the guy was being a complete jerk so I defended her. WHen I was going to take her home she said she didn't want to go there so I brought her here are you happy?" Finn says getting out of bed and putting on a shirt

"Why didn't you tell me when you got home last night?" Kurt asks

"Because she came into the house and came striaght up here I didn't want her having to explain what happen when she was still dealing with the situation now can you please leave my room I have to get ready for school and where's Rachel?" he asks

"She's down stares making breakfest for the both of you and may I say she really does love wearing you old football jersy" Kurt says leaving the room

When hewas finally ready Finn went down stairs to let Rachel know the bathroom was all hers, only to Find her completely dressed for school

"How did you?" Finn asks confussed

"Kurt let me use his bathroom and he also gave me the clothes I left her last time I slept over now your pancakes are right there on the table" she says smiling

"Oh and Mom and dad left early today for the campaign tour. they won't be back till tuesday" Kurt says from the door before he leaves

"Awesome a parent free weekend. So how are you feeling this morning?" Finn asks Rachel while he eats

"I still want to go to the lake house" she says

"Alright we'll go after school and you can get some clothes from your house and we'll leave right after that" he says

"Can we leave sooner like right now?" she asks

"Rachel what happened last night that you want to go to the lake house so badly?" he asks

"I just want to go to the lake house please Finn" she says

"Rach we already missed school yesturday we can't miss it agian but I promise after school we'll go to the lake house now lets go our we'll be late" he says grabbing his keys and bookbag

When they got to the school everything was ok so far. He had dropped her off by her locker and went to his own across the hall he was putting his other books away and when he turned his head he couldn't believe what he say. Jesse St. James in his school hallway and practically verbally abusing Rachel. He slammed his locker shut and walked straight up to them with a very pissed off look.

"What are you doing here St. Jackass your school is across town" Finn says

"Didn't rachel tell you I transfered her to be close to my Girlfriend" Jesse says in a sickening sweet tone

"No she broke up with you last night so she isn't you girlfriend anymore now I'm warning you stay away from her" Finn says through gritted teeth

"What are you going to do hit me agian? If you do you'd get detention" Jesse says

"Finn lets just go please" Rachel says looking at Finn and not having to say that she wants to leave to the lake house NOW

"Fine come on Rach" Finn says hugging her by her shoulders and leaving the hall way towards the entrance and back to his truck.

* * *

**Ok there you have it not alot of angst in this chapter because well lets just say it will get interesting later on but I hope you like it.**

**and please review I like knowing what you all think.**


	7. The LakeTree house

It was about a 2 hour drive from Lima to the famous lake house. To be honest the place was owned by both Finn's family and Rachel's two dads. They had bought it when the two teenagers turned 6 and after Carole married Burt the house also became his and Kurts. It was a pretty big place. It had 8 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms, and in the back they had a small portion of the lake. After Burt had become a Congress man the house had gotten three new additions. The game room in the basement, the theater in the room at the end of the hallway and the huge hot tub on the deck. What was really the favorite part of the lake, to Finn and Rachel, was the tree house that burt helped them build when they were 8 and that nonody else knew about. It was always their place and when ever they wanted to get away from the rest of the family, that tree house was where they would go. Unfortunately today the tree house would be used for a different situation.

As they stopped for gas and snacks, rachel just looked out the window and hoped to just get to the lake house already. She knew Finn was going to want to know what exactly happened last night and why in the world Jesse had transfered to their school. She just didn't have a clue what to tell him. On top of that she was thinking of what to tell her father when they called her to know where she was for the weekend.

On the other hand as Finn paid for the gas and the snacks to take with him, he was wondering why was Rachel so scared. Usually she would face a challenge head on and not give a danm about anything or anyone she had to step on, but to day he literally say her scared and he was going to find out why even if he would have to murder Jesse to get the answer.

When they finally did arrive to the lake house Finn decided to park in the back by the infamous tree house so that they wouldn't have to walk much. As he opened rachel's door he noticed that she still lokked abit scared and took her hand to head up to their secret hideout.

The tree house wasn't soo small, it was like a mini a mini fortress, with a little balcony that surrounded it and inside were everythink a teenager could ask for. Since Finn and Rachel always spent most of their summer in there they stacked it with a mini fridge, two bean bags, a T.V. that was connected to a long extention cord that came from the house, a Bluray player, and for Finn his X-box. There was also a nice sound system and Rachel's favorite a kareokee machine.

As they made their way up, they remembered the last time they were there. It was at the begining of the summer for Memorial day weekend. They were hiding from their parents and Kurt who were nagging them to get in the lake when all they wanted to do was relax and watch a few movies, so they sneaked away from them and hid at the lake house for the entire day and with out knowing feel alseep there only to be found by Burt the next morning who had warned them to never do that agian since everyone except for him was worried because they had no clue where they had gone.

Finn laughed at that memory because Rachel was worried her dads would ground her for disappearing like that when in reality they were relieved to see her when they walked into the house with Burt behind them. He did get yelled at later that day though by Burt, because after Burt helped them put in all of the next electronics he had told him to never stay there too long and to be back at the lake house by the time it was late enough to sleep. Guess he forgot that night, due to the fact that him and Rachel fell asleep watching The Lion King.

Once inside Finn put the snacks way in the mini fridge and turned to find Rachel Putting Funny Gilr into the bluray player that also played Dvds. He was hoping to talk to her but he let it go since he knew Funny girl would make her feel better. As the movie started he pulled up his bean bag and laid down on it like a bed . He then noticed Rachel walking over to him with hers and instead of siiting on it she ordered him to lift his huge legs and put them on the other bean bag. When he did that she walked to his side and laid down next to him on the two bags.

"You know that you could fall right?" he says looking at her

"No I won't plus I prefer having you close then sitting on mine by my self. Now be quiet Barbra is starting" she says looking at the screen.

He didn't stay awake too long. By the second number he was aready asleep and didn't wake up until he heard Rachel singing along to My Man.

She smilied when she say him wake up after falling asleep during her Favorite movie. Lets face it she knew very well he would fall alseep, he always has. But she didn't mind, she was just glad he had agreed to bring here and away from Jesse. She really hated being wrong when it came to judging people, but Finn was right Jesse was a jackass. She had thought Jesse would understand the break up but instead he turned out to be exactly what Finn had always said about him. A soul less, arrogent, asshole, who only cared about him self and his reputation. She should have never started to date him, but she thought Jesse had changed. He was very nice to her and he also understood her artisticly, well she guessed it was better that she never gave him more then a kiss, because if she would have given him more she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

When she finished singing the last note to the song Finn smiled.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" he asks

"Do I have to?" she questions

"Rach you were crying last night and today when he showed up by your locker it was obvious that you were scared so please talked to me. I'm your best friend and I love you, but I can't do anything unless you tell me everything that happened last night before I sucker punched him in the parking lot" He says worried

"After I told him we needed to break up ha got mad and insulted me. He then grabbed me by my arm and practically dragged me outside. At one point he slapped me to shut up and I have a feeling that if you hadn't appeared when you did he was going to take me somewhere where no one could find me and" she hesitated

"Don't even say it I-I know what you mean" he says through gritted teeth

"I also forgot to do something last night" she says

"What?" he questions

"This" she replies and pulls his face closer to her "Thank you" and kisses him

They had no clue how long they were kissing for but his phone started to vibrate and unfortunately he couldn't ignore it because it was Kurt calling

"ugh, Yes Kurt" he answers frustrated that another call has ruined a maleout session with Rachel

"Where are you and why aren't you and Rachel here?" Kurt says with and authory tone

"Kurt, Rachel isn't felling to good so I brought her home ok" He says not wanting to tell him they are at the lake house

"Which home? Ours or hers?" Kurt asks

"Hers ok now I have to let you go cause she's sleeping and also can you please cover for me when my mom and your dad call to check up on us please?" he asks hoping Kurt would do him this favor

"Fine, but you owe me Finn" Kurt says

"What ever you want. thanks Kurt" he says and hangs up

"Why didn't you tell him we are at the lake house?" she questions

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spending the week end here with me I mean you fathers won't be back till sunday night and my parents are gone till tuesday. We can stay here go to the lake or use the hot tub and watch a bunch of movies in the theater inside the house" he says with a bit of hope

"Since when did you plane this?' she asks him with a raised eyebrow

"Sine two seconds ago. Think about it aweekend just you and me, no parents, no Kurt, and we can see where we stand. Maybe by the end of this wekkend you could consider me your boyfriend and not just you best friend" he says

"Fine but we sleep in our own rooms" she says not to sure that she would be able to follow her own rule

"You got it now what movie do you want to watch next?" he asks

"Um- Friends with Benefits" she says giving him a sly smile

At the School Kurt was worried, Rachel looked perfectly fine this morning before he left and after talking with Finn it sounded like it was something serious. As he turned the corner to head to his second to last class he bumped into someone as when he looked up he went pale.

"Ah Kurt just who I was looking for. Have you seen Rachel I've been looking for her all day"

"What are you doing here Jesse. If I recall Rachel broke up with you yesturday and you don't go to this school" Kurt says in a sassy tone

"Actually I do go to this school, now where is Rachel?" Jesse asks agian

"If I knew I sure as hell wouldn't tell you. Now if you would excuse me I have an AP lit. class to attend" Kurt says walking around Jesse and heading to his class

* * *

**There you have it another Chapter for you. I really love all the comments you leave.**

**And remember to please review. **

**Thanks**


	8. Not where you're suppose to be

It was now after school and Kurt was pretty worried about Rachel. At lunch he spotted Jesse and tried everything to avoid him. At this point Kurt was headed to Rachel's house since Finn said they would be there. When he pulled up though, Finn's truck was not in the Drive way. He assumed Finn must have gone to the house to get some clothes so he parked his car and went up to the door. WHen he rang the door bell he got no answer and this worried Kurt even more. So he took out the spare key Finn had given him to Rachel's house and walked in side only to find it very quiet. He assumed that Rachel might be sleeping so he made his way up the stairs very quietly to not alarm her. When he reached her door, he opened slowly only to find that it was empty and had no signs of niether Finn or Rachel being there. He reached for his Phone and dialed Finn's cell number only to be sent straight to voicemail. he cursed under his breath and quickly dialed Rachel's phone.

When she finally picked up he was not surprise to hear her laughing, after all she was with Finn, but what surprised him the most was the way she answered.

"MM, Kurt! hi um give me a minute" She said, but after she said that Kurt clearly heard her telling Finn to keep going but to go very slow because she was on the phone.

"Rachel where aree you and what is Finn doing right now?" he asks

"Um, I'm at home Kurt and Finn is ohh!" she moans "Finn's busy" she says in a breathy voice

"Rachel I am calling from you house and I swear to I don't know what that if you and my brother are having sex just hours after breaking up with Jesse I will call both our parents and start the appocolipes" Kurt threatens

"No don't do that" She says panicked and stopping Finn from what he was doing

"Then answer me where are you " Kurt asks sternly

"We are at the Lake house" she answers defeated and looking at Finn who's happy face turned into a frown

"Why are you there and how come you skipped school agian. Rachel this isn't like you" Kurt says

"It's complicated, but please cover for me and Finn this weekend" she beggs

"Oh no I'm not Lying to Carole or my dad I was fine with telling her Finn was at your house because you didn't want to be alone but this I will not cover. Better yet I'll be at the lake house in about an hour and a halfand when I get there you better both be clothed and proper" he warns then hangs up

Before heading out Kurt grabbed one of Rachel's bags and packed her some clothes and Bikinis for the weekend, then as he left the house he locked it and went to his car. He then headed to his house to pack some clothes for himself and Finn and made sure to pack him swim trucks that were age appropirate for him and not his Transformer ones. When he got back into his car he made sure he had everything and headed out. As he turned his street corner he didn't notice the car that had been following him since he left the school parking lot.

When he was on th interstate he grabbed his phone and decided to be responsible and call his parents

"Kurt sweetheart how was school?" Carole asks when she answers her phone

"Hi Carole, it was ok. I was just calling you to let you know that Finn and I have decided to go to the lake house this weekend and that we'll be back sunday night. is that alright?" he asks already knowing that her answer was yes

"Is Rachel going with you because Leroy called me earlier letting me know she was staying with you boys at the house" she says

"Of course She is coming" Kurt chimes

"Alright but no funny business I don't want the neighbors at the lake house complaining that you kids threw a party and that one of you got arrested" Carole warns

"No it is just going to be a calm weekend I promise" Kurt says reassuring his step mother

"Alright then, be safe and tell Finn to shower every day with soap. I'll let your father know that he has to put money in your account for Gass and food. And also Sunscreen did Finn pack that because I don't want a repeat of last time" Carole says

"Yes he did and we will be safe by Carole" Kurt says then hangs up.

After she hung up with Kurt, Rachel's face paled. She knew it was never part of the plan for Kurt to com as well and now her wekkend alone with Finn had turned into a party of three. She was no longer going to be able to find out where her and Finn stood because with Kurt around it was a sure thing that Finn will keep his distance. When she told Finn what Kurt had said he turned pale and hardly breathed. This was bad, not only did they have the dilemma of probably way more then friends but now Kurt was going to give them hell for lying and skipping school and also kill her with questions as to what happened last night and what Finn was doing to her when he called.

She knew she wasn't doing anything bad. To be honest when Kurt had called Finn was actually rubbing her back because the bean bag has caused it tu hurt, but it turns out Kurt thought it was something else.

They were both now heading towards the lake house it self and were seated in Finn's truck. They parked it in the back because they didn't want the nieghbors to bother them the entire weekend. They had cleaned their tree house before leaving and grabbed the extra snacks. When they walked in through the kitchen they put away the snacks in slience and the headed up to their respective their rooms were right next to each other and joined by a bathroom.

When Rachel walked into her room she immediately went to her colest and looked at what she had. She knew she didn't have her bikini's here and to be honest she hated th one piece that was hangong in the back of the closet. she pulled out a mini jean skirt from american egale, a black tank top and her black flip flops that she left the last time she was there. She then went to her bed and laid down for a while.

In his room, Finn decided to just kick off his shoes and take another nap because if Kurt was on his way then he was going to need it. He worked on blanking out his mind so that he could try and figure out exactly how all of this happened. I mean he did know how it happened he just couldn't understand why it happened now and not sooner. He also wanted to try and figure out where they stood and what they would tell Kurt when he arrived. But for now he was only sure of 3 things. One he most definately could not last a day with out Rachel. Two he had to find a way to get Rachel to date him with out it seeming too fast and three how in the world was he going to stay calm knowing that Rachel slept in the room next door and that they wanted each other so badly.

As Kurt finally arrived at the lake house he parked the car in the drive way and grabbed the 3 bags of clothes he brought fo Rachel, Finn and himself. When he walked in he was expecting to find Finn and Rachel both sitting on the couch watching one of Rachel's favorite movies but he saw no one. When he got up stairs he dropped his bag off in his bed room that was across from Rachel's, then headed to his brothers room to give him his only to find Finn snoring. So he droped the bag next to the door and left quietly then went over to Rachel's and found her on her bed reading her Lit. book.

"I see you're reading what you missed in class yesturday and today" Kurt says sarcastically

"Kurt not right now please. Today has been an emotional roller coaster" She says not looking away from the book

"No you are going to listen to me. What the hell has gotten into you? For two days striaght you have cut school and then out of the blue you break up with Jesse who by the way spent the whole day looking for you at school, thanks for letting me know he goes there now. Rachel is there something I should know about because seriously you coming to the lake house alone with Finn is freaking me out" Kurt says

"Me, and Finn being her was my idea ok I needed to get away from everything and everyone" she says

"Why? what the hell is going on" Kurt asks

"Finn and I got into a huge Fight yesturday" she says

"So you both always fight" kurt says

"Yea but this fight was different" she says

"What did you fight about?" Kurt asks

"Jesse. I-I never told Finn about Jesse and well when he found out yesturday, thanks to you and Mercedes, he flipped out on me" she says

"Well it looks like you to are fine now" Kurt says

"No because yesturday something else happened that almost caused an even bigger fight between us" she says

"and what was that?" Kurt asks

"We-we kissed and I swear kurt it was incredable" she says to her other best friend

"Well finally" he says

"It gets a little more intense then that. you see I kind off ran off afterwards." she says

"You what?" Kurt says

"I panicked ok but I went nack to you house and I told finn that it couldn't happen agian or ever because I was with Jesse but then he asked me things that only he knows and I broke. I'm telling you that if Jesse hadn't called me to remind me of our date me and your brother would have ended up having sex. and being honest I really wanted it to happen" she confesses

"So thats why you broke up with Jesse?" Kurt asks

"No I broke up with Jesse because I couldn't use him to get over the guy i'm in love with" she says

"Finn" kurt says

"Yes and the best park about it is that Finn told me he's in love with me" she says smiling

"He finally told you?" Kurt says all happy

"wait you knew?" she asks

"Rach he's my brother I know everything. I'm just surprised it took you having a boyfriend to trigger him to finally tell you. If I had known that I would havegotten you a boyfriend sooner" kurt says

"Yeah well after he told me that I couldn't believe it" she says

"So are you two together now?' Kurt asks

"I have no cluewhat we are and we were going to try and figure that out this weekend but you're here now and Finn is all distent agian" she says in a sad tone.

"Maybe he's thinking, When I went into his room he was sleeping, so he could be thinking in his sleep" Kurt says feeling bad that he kind of messed him the weekend for his best friend and his brother

"No he is just emotionally drained. When he say Jesse at school he completely flipped and he really scared me" she says

"Rachel he gets like that because he's crazy about has been ever since Christmas last year. I confirmed it when I saw him kiss you on New Years and at Puck's party you could tell he was staring at you every second he got. I even over heard him threatening Puck for saying that he was going to deflower your, and I quote 'tight sweet jewish ass'. Finn was livid he was about to kill Puck for saying that and he would have if I hadn't gone into the room they were in with mike and Sam" kurt says

"So what do I do because from what it looks like Finn is now going to stay away from me since your here" she tells him

"you so what you always do be his best friend" he says and at that moment the doorbell rings

"Kurt where did you park?" Rachel asks

"In the driveway why?" he asks

"Crap now the Smith's are going to know we are here and won't leave us alone" she says getting up and going down to get the door only to find out that it wasn't the annoying neighbors but Jesse with a pissed off face.

* * *

**There you have it another Chapter for you. I really love all the comments you leave.**

**And remember to please review. **

**Thanks**


	9. A Very Pissed Finn

He was sound asleep up until he heard the annoying doorbell. Great Kurt was here , this week end is going to kill him. He got out of his bed abd went to his dresser, where he knew he had left a pair of basketball shorts. He changed into them and put on a sleeve less shirt, that showed off his muscles. He then left his room and was headed down stairs only to realize that it wasn't Kurt who had arrived but Jesse.

"What the Fuck was this" he thought to himself, "she told Jesse about the lake house? our lake house" he was byond pissed, not even 2 hours ago they were in their tree house watching movies, kissing and telling each other they're in love, and now her ex was here in their place. He was about to blow until he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw his brother signaling him to be quiet. He was about to protest until he heard her speak.

"What are you doing here Jesse and how did you even get here?" she says a bit mad

"I should ask you the same and also why you disappeared with the giant?" Jesse says completely pissed and with a death stare.

"If I were you Jesse I would leave now" she warns knowing that Finn is up stairs asleep but would wake up immediately if he heard her yell

"I don't think so. I staying and until you tell me what the fuck has gotten into you I'm not leaving" he threatens

"Jesse I'm serious leave" she warns agian

"No you're going to listen to me you little bitch" he starts grabbing onto her wrist with force "You will not make a fool out of me, and if you know what is good for you, you better reconsider this break up" he says in a menecing voice

"Jesse let go of me. You're hurting my wrist" she says in pain.

"This is nothing compared to what I can do if you don't reconsider" he says pissed off

"Jesse let me go" she says and pushs him away from her and holding her wrist " I'm going to warn you one last time leave or I swear the lake that is in the back of this house will be used for more then swimming" she threatens

"You aren't capable of completeling a threat Rachel and plus Kurt isn't strong enough to carry me. Now that I think about it you two are here alone" Jesse says caressing her arm and looking at her with a dangerous smirk

"Don't touch me jesse I'm serious. Now leave you have no right to be on my property" she says

"No I'm staying and maybe get what I didn't get the other night. " I mean you really aren't going to break up with me without giving me something important" he says moving his hand from her arm to her hips them grabbing her ass.

Up on the stairs Finn saw what Jesse had just done and flipped. He moved Kurt out of the way and bolted down the stairs and grabbed Jesse by the arm causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Ahh!, What the hell" Jesse yells

"I believe you were told to leave you slim ball and if I were you I would because I sure as fuck have no problem getting rid of you myself" Finn says putting more pressure on Jesse's arm almost breaking it

"AHH!" Jesse screams in pain

"Finn let him go please" Rachel says placing her hand on Finn's shoulder

"Fine" Finn says dropping Jesse's arm but still giving him the death stare

"I warned you Jesse, Now you better leave before he really gets pissed" Rachel says knowing how pissed Finn could get, and pushing Jesse out and slamming the door in his face.

"Kurt get your ass down here now!" Finn yells

As Kurt walked down the stairs he could see how pissed his brother was. "Ye-yes Finn" he asks

"Did you ever check if you were being followed when you left school grounds?" Finn asks still mad

"I was too busy thinking of what to yell at you two for cutting class two days in a row" Kurt answers

"Well now we have St. Jackass knowing where we are and also harrasing Rachel" Finn says extremely pissed

"finn calm down ok he left you scared the shit out of him" Rachel says

"You know what you and Kurt stay here this weekend I'm heading him" Finn says going up the stairs to put on his sneakers and grab his keys

"Finn!" Kurt calls after his brother

"Leave him Kurt. I'll go and talk to him, just stay down here and don't open the door and also stay away from his room for a while" Rachel says heading up stairs to Finn's room

Inside Finn's room, he was grabbing his keys and grabbing his t-shirt and wallet when all of a sudden his door swung open and in stormed a pissed off Rachel slamming his door shut and locking it

"You aren't going anywhere Finnegan" She says sternly

"You're not my mother Rach, so move" he says

"I know I'm not your mother but I do know that if you're leaving it's so you can catch Jesse and Practically kill him" she says crossing her arms over her chest

"No I'm not" he says defensively

"You're lying. Finn I know you, and I also know how protective you are especially with me and if I hadn't told you to let him go I know you would have broken his arm and then killed him. And you're scaring me" she says worried

"He insulted you, he hurt you and then he went too far by touching your ass. What did you want me to do watch while he made his way in here and then probably have his way with you?" he asks still pissed

"If you didn't notice I was handleing it" she says

"Really because from what I saw he was easing his way into your skirt" he spits out

"You're acting worse then him and so you know I would never" she says

"Are you sure about that because yesturday and earlier today you were having no problem" he says and all of a sudden he is being bitch slapped by an extremely pissed off Rachel

"Don't you ever talk to me that way agian Finn Christopher Hudson" she yells " You know very well that what was happening yesturday and earlier today was something completely different" she says looking at him with tear filled eyes

Realizing what he had done he tried to grab her hand but was rejected.

"Don't touch me" she says

"Rach, I'm sorry please try and understand me" he says

"Understand what? That you can't stand Jesse, news flash I know. hy the hell do you think I threatened him in the first place. I know you don't like him, you don't have to take your anger out on me, when all I'm trying to do is calm you down" she says

"Rach it's not just that. It's more complicated" he says

"Then explain it to me because right now all I'm getting is Finn wants to one up Jesse in a competion where I'm in the middle, Because for some reason he can't stand you either" she says

"Fine" he says defeated "It all started last year during Sectionals. Remember when I left the group to go to the bathroom, well I never made it to the bathroom, because I ended up over hearing talking to his team mates about you and how he was going to get you to date him so that before regionals he'd crush your heart and make us lose. I, of course, crashed his plans when I caught him, but it turns out he forgot about that since he got you to date him" Finn says pissed

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asks shocked

"Because I thought I scared him enough that day" He answers

"So thats why you don't like him because he wanted to hurt me?" she asks

"That and because I know he is capable of taking you away from me" he says

"Well he's done niether, and for the record no one can take me away from you. You're my number one guy aside from my dads' she tells him hugging him

"And you're my number one girl aside from my mom" he says smiling at her

"So you still leaving?" she asks hoping he changes his mind

"Do you want me to leave?" he questions her

"No, I was thinking maybe you could stay and when Kurt goes to sleep you could maybe protect me while I sleep because after Jesse was here I really don't want to be aone" she says still hugging him

"Well you are offering a job I'll hate to turn down" he says caressing her hair

"So you'll stay? She asks biting her bottom lip

"Absolutely but first where is Kurt?' he asks

"I told him to stay away from this room till I told him it was clear why?" she questions

"So that I could do this" he says before gently grabbing the back of her head and then leaning down to give her a kiss.

* * *

**There you have it another Chapter for you. I really love all the comments you leave.**

**And remember to please review. **

**Thanks**


	10. Status

It was clear to all three of them that this weekend was going to be weird. For one, it was the first time they all stayed at the lake house without their parents. Second, they didn't know how to cook much, and third and probably the weirdest of all, was the Finn and Rachel situation. It was hard enough being around each other and trying to act calm and collected but Kurt was there too and was not helping the situation with his constant questioning. What was worse about it all was that Kurt always asked the same questions and niether Finn or Rachel knew what to answer him.

She was in the kitchen getting a soda and some grapes when Kurt came into the kitchen.

"So how is it going?" he asked sitting on the stool

"Kurt not right now ok " she said not wanting to talk about the same subject.

"Rach you two are obviously driving each other crazy I mean he stared at you all day while we watched movies" Kurt says

"Kurt im serious stop" She warns

"Just tell me already. are you two finally together?" he asks for the millionenth time that day

"I don't know ok Now drop it" she says exploding on him and leaving the kitchen through the door

She was even more streesed about the subject then kurt was and him asking every two hours was not making it better. She really had no idea where her and Finn stood all she knew was that she is in love with him and he loves her but for some fucked up reason he hasn't stepped up and asked her to be his girlfriend.

It was only 6 at night so she decided she would go to the tree house maybe like that Kurt will not find her and drive her crazy. When she got to her destination she climed the ladder and never even realized that the tree house lights were on. When she reached the top she wasn't surprised when she say Finn knocked out asleep on his bean bag and the lion king playing. She held in her laugh and just smiled. Finn always looked adorable when he was sleeping and she would hate her self if she woke him up. She wakled to the bluray player and stopped the movie then she grabbed the dvd case to daweson's creek and started to play the season. She put the volume to a point where she could hear it but not wake Finn up and then got comfy in her bean bag.

She was half way through the 3 episode of the dvd when she noticed him waking up and smiled when his eyes were completely open.

"Hey sleepy head, have a nice nap?" she asks

"Yea, how long have I been asleep?" he asks

"Well when I got here you were already asleep and Im already on the thrid episode of the season" she says

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Kurt has been driving you crazy too" he says with a smirk

"He won't stop asking the same question" she says

"Well it is an important question" he states

"I know it is and I've been asking my self that question since last night" she says

"I don't know about you but, i can't be just friends with you after whats been happening" he says

"Niether can I" she says getting closer to him

"Then we take it from there. We tell him we are evolving our relationship" he says while looking at her lips

"Evolving into what?" she asks biting her bottom lip

"In-in to a ro-romantic re-relationship" he says with a dry mouth

"I think I like the sound of that" she says inches away from his mouth

"Ra-rach" he stutters "We should um fin-finish the ep-episode" he says not looking away from her lips

"I prefer this over the show" she says in a low voice

"I-I think" he started but never got to finish because in and instant Rachel kissed him.

Kurt was at the house practically freaking out he didn't know where Finn went and his truck was still in the back, on the other hand Rachel was missing too and he had no idea where to look for either of them. He then remembered that they both had their cellphones, so he grabbed his phone and called Finn first.

At the tree house Rachel was now straddeling Finn as Finn held her by the waist and continuted their make out session. As Rachel began to move her hands down to Finn's shorts, Finn's phone goes off.

"please don't answer it" she tells him while she begins to grind agianst him

"I-I have to" He says trying to control himself

"No you don't" she says kissing his jaw line

"It could be Kurt and he has no clue where we are" he says trying to reason with her and also get a breather

"AHG, fine" she says getting off of him and sitting back down on her bean bag.

When Finn say the screen he laughed " yes Kurt?" he said into the phone looking at Rachel

"Where the hell are you and do you know where Rachel is because she left 3 hours ago and hasn't come back" he says hesterically into the phone

"I'm on my way back to the house and breathe and calm down ok Rachel is with me" Finn tells his brother

"In that case um take your time. SOrry if I inturrupted anything" Kurt says then hangs up

"Rach I think we should head back its pretty late and um we do have to leave tomorrow so um yeah" Finn says getting up and fixing his shirt and shorts

"Sure" she says not to happy about going back to the house.

It wasabout 10:30 at night when they got back to the lake house, and found Kurt in the kitchen reading a magazine

"It's about time you two got back. Where were you? he asks

"Um well I went for a long walk and ended up stopping to look at the water" Finn says trying to cover him self for disappearing most of the afternoon

"I found Finn sitting by the lake and decided to join him and I guess we lost track of time" Rachel says

"Right like seeing the sun go down doesn't tell you it's late" Kurt says

"We did lose track of time. We were actually talking" Finn says

"Really and what is the status update?" Kurt asks egar to know

"If you must know finn and I are now working on evovling into a romantic relationship" Rachel answers in a pissed tone

"What the hell is this pokemon? Are you dating yes or no?" Kurt asks frustrated with her answer

"Yes Kurt we are dating,but we are taking it step by step" Finn says

"Finally!" Kurt squeals and jumps up and down like a little kid

"Yea well maybe if you stop asking so much we would have known sooner, especially since you kept asking the same fucking question every 20 minutes" Rachel says pissed and heads to her room

"Whats up her ass?" Kurt asks

"SHe's probably just tired" Finn says not knowing exactly why Rachel was so pissed

"No she's mad that I was bugging her since this morning. I should go and apologize" Kurt says then heads upstairs towards Rachel's room

She knew she shouldn't have blown up on Kurt like that but he had been really annoying with his repetative question all day, but at least something good came out of it. Finn and her were finally together and that was what she's been wanting since she broke up with Jesse, At that moment there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she says

"Rach can we talk" Kurt says poppong his head in

"Fine Kurt" she says sitting on her bed

"I'm sorry if my questioning annoyed you. It's just knowing that you and Finn like each other makes me really happy and I guess I forgot that this has been stressful for you, especially since you've both known each other for so long" Kurt says

"Yea it really has been hard Kurt. You have no Idea what has been going through my mind ever since Finn kissed me on thursday, I've been scared that if my relationship with him got different, I'd lose him because of a stupid misunderstanding and Jesse showing up here yesturday kind of proved that" She tells him

"I get it, I went through the same situation with Blaine" Kurt says

"But you haven't known Blaine since you were two and this situation is more delicate, because I could also lose my best friend" she states

"I get it and I'm sorry if I put more pressure on you. I promise to not but into your relationship with my brother and so you know you both are going to be fine" he says

"Thanks Kurt" she says then hugs him

"No problem but I have another question. Where were you two in reality because I'm not buying the whole walking and then looking at the lake" Kurt says

"That I can't tell you it's a secret between me and Finn" she says smiling

"SO you two were someplace else I know it. But any way what should we eat for dinner?" Kurt asks

"Can we have Tacos" Finn yells from outside the door

"Finn have you been listening the entire time?" Rachel says getting up and opening her door to find finn sitting on the floor next to her door

"Um-No" he says smiling

"Your lying" she says

"No I'm hungry" he says standing up

"You know i don't eat meat" she says

"Then you can eat a quesadilla with vegan cheese but I want tacos" Finn says

"Kurt take my side her" Rachel says turning to Kurt

"Oh no, you two leave me out of it I'm going to order chinese" He says heading down stairs

"We can do chinese" Finn and Rachel say in unison.

And with that they both run after Kurt so he can order their food as well.

* * *

**There you have it another Chapter for you. I really love all the comments you leave.**

**And remember to please review. **

**Thanks**


	11. An Ear, a Hot tube, and the Cock block

It was 9 am on Sunday morning, and Kurt was already up and starting to pick up any little messes that could be left behind. In Rachel's room the situation was a bit different. The room was completely dark, because of the curtains, and with in the room Rachel was sound asleep with Finn right next to her.

No they did not have sex they just ended up falling asleep with they talked about the PSY youtube video. Usually Rachel would be up by this time but it was clear that she was way to comfy in her bed, and who wouldn't be with Finn Hudson sleeping next to you and cuddling you.

At a moments time Rachel's phone rings and unfortunately wakes her up from her peaceful sleep.

"Hello" she answers in a sleepy voice

"Hi sweety did I wake you?" asks a calm male voice

"Hi daddy, and um yeah sort of are you al ready home?" She questions

"Oh no sweet heart are flight doesn't leave till later today. I was just calling to see how your doing. you haven't called me or your papa all weekend. Are you having fun with Kurt and Finn at the Hummel house?" her dad asks

"Oh sorry for not calling and yeah it's been fun do you know what time your flight leaves?" she asks her dad so that she knows to be back home before they get there.

"The flight leaves at 5:30 sweet heart and we should be home by 7 tonight. So have Finn or Kurt drive you back home ok?" he says

"Sure thing daddy" she says smiling because she won't have to leave too early and could finally get in the hot tube with Finn before they leave

"Ok well I have to go see you later tonight" he says

"Ok bye daddy" she says hanging up and putting her phone back in its place

"Daddy checking up on his little girl" says a still sleeping Finn

"Very funny and yes now get up we only have a few more hours here" she says trying to get out of his embrace

"MM no I like it here" he says holding on to her tighter

"Finn! come on " she says in a playful voice

"No I said I'm comfy and plus I'm still a sleep" he says with his eyes still closed

"MM fine I you don't get up we can't do what I was thinking of doing" she says smiling at her recent idea

"And what is that Miss Berry" he says opening on eye

"You have to get up to find out" she says kissing his cheek

"MM the only way I'm waking up is if I get a proper wake up" he says holding on to her

"FIne how about this" she says turning in his arms and placing her lips close to his ear "WAKE UP YOU BIG LAZY OAF" she yells

"AHHH I didn't mean that type of wake up crazy" he says letting her go and rubbing his ear with his hand

At that Rachel's door opens and in comes Kurt

"What happened?" he says worried then sees how Finn is rubbing his ear "haha you yelled in his ear to wake him up" he says laughing

"It's not funny man now my ear is ringing" he says getting up and leaving towards his room with out even looking at Rachel

"Uh-oh you in trouble" Kurt says

"What he told me to wake him up properly" Rachel says calmly

"He probably wanted you to kiss him awake Rach not yell in his ear" Kurt says

"I was just messing with him" she says defensively

"Yea well that little joke is going to cost you cause the ear you yelled into is a bit more sensitive than the other" Kurt says remembering that the reason for that was because of him putting a siren close to his ear one morning

"He never told me that" she says feeling bad now

"It's because it's only sensitive when very loud noises get close to it and I assume your yell was the iceberg of it all" Kurt says

"I should go and apologize" She says walking towards her door

"Yeah I think you should and also breakfast is on the table and I have cleaned up most of our mess" Kurt says heading back down stairs

In Finn's Room, he was packing his things and still rubbing his right ear. It was still ringing even if the yell had been a good 3 minutes ago and he was just hoping that he didn't get nerve damage from it. He had his back to his door and was placing some shirts in the bag Kurt brought him and was also laying out a pair of shorts and shirt to wear for the day. He didn't really notice when Rachel came in a locked his door so when he turned around and saw her he just acted as if she wasn't there

"Finn I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she says hoping he will forgive her for the bad attempt at a joke

"Huh I can't hear you a nut job yelled in my ear so all I hear is ringing" he says not very happy about the ear ringing

"Finn I'm really sorry" she says walking over to him and placing her hand on his arm

"still can't hear you maybe you should try something else" he says now messing with her

"Fine how about this" she says grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss

After a couple of seconds she pulls back and then puts her lips towards his ear again " I sorry I yelled in your ear, I thought I was being funny and I seriously had no idea that this specific ear was a little more sensitive than the other" she says placing a kiss there after talking

"You should be sorry, that actually really hurt " he says not moving her away from him

"How can I make it up to you?" she asks with her lips still close to his ear and in a seductive tone

"Um how about I think about it while I um Finish packing" he says nervously

"Ok but don't pack your swim truck you still owe me time in the hot tub" she says stepping away from him and winking

As she left his room Finn dropped to his bed " God she will be the death of ME" he screams the last part hoping she'll hear him.

30 minutes later Finn is finishing his breakfast and heads out side to the back where the Hot tube was. He wasn't going to get in right away because he had to turn on the jets and the water heater. So as he waited he started look at the Lake. He really did like it here and he was going to miss it when Winter came because he wouldn't be able to get in the water at all. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sliding door open and when he saw who was coming out his heart rate increased immediately.

Right in front of him stood Rachel Berry in all her 5'2 glory with the god forsaken Black bikini she wore to puck's end of summer party. He was completely speech less and all he could think of was lord help me not do something stupid. She was standing right in front of him and she knew she was affecting him because all he did was look at her from head to toe. She would have to remember to buy this same bikini but in different colors for future purposes. She walked over to the Hot tube and placed her finger tips in to check the temperature and was satisfied with the out come.

As she stepped in she looked over her shoulder at Finn who was still staring

"Aren't you coming in?" she asks

"Um" is all he could say

"Well?" she questions sitting on one of the ledges

All he does is get up close the curtains to the door entrance and then close the door. He then walks over to stand behind her outside of the hot tube

"Is your plan to kill me" he says in her ear

"Depends is it working?" she asks moving her her to look at him in the eye

"You have no idea" he say

"then why not come in here and show me " she says moving her hands over the water

At t hose words Finn doesn't think twice and removes his shirt, revealing a very tones chest and becipes, he then gets into the hot tube and walks to where Rachel is sitting

"I think we were in this same situation earlier in the summer" she says

"Were we?" he asks acting like he didn't remember

"Yeah I was sitting right here in my blue bathing suit you were standing in front of me with both your arms to my sides and I could have sworn that you were going to tell me something important" she says running her hand over his chest

"I-I actually was but unfortunately" he did get to finish because at that moment Kurt comes out of the house and as usually ruins their moment

"Al right we have exactly 4 more hours till we head back home so we spend 2 hours having some fun out here and then the last 2 we spend getting ready to leave" Kurt says not paying attention to the moment he had just ruined

At that Finn drops his head on Rachel's shoulder and sighs " Kurt as always on time to mess things up" he says for only Rachel to hear, causing her to rub Finn's back

"Rachel join me in tanning?" Kurt says smiling

"Kurt um actually kind of busy at the moment" she says pointing at Finn who still had his head on her shoulder and was now looking at his brother as if he was going to kill him

"Oh Sorry, I did it again didn't I?" Kurt asks

"You think?" Finn says then gets out of the hot tube and while passing Kurt he mutter " Fucking cock block" then heads inside.

"Crap I for got you told me to stay inside" Kurt says

"Thanks alot Kurt. He was about to tell me something very important but as usual you show up at the worst moment" Rachel says getting up and also getting out of the hot tube

"I didn't mean to I swear" Kurt says

"Just forget it. lets go and tan for a while cause from the looks of it Finn isn't coming back out here" she says grabing her towel and walking towards the sand part in front of the lake

In side the House Finn had gone back up to his room and dropped on his bed. fortunately he was so wet so he didn't leave drops of water every where. As he laid down he repeatedly cursed him self

"What the Fuck do I have to do to get alone time with Rachel and finally ask her to be my girlfriend exclusively. Damn Kurt its like he has a fucking Finn cock block radar or something. He is literally worst then Puck. God can you please help me out here" he says looking up at the ceiling.

As if getting his answer he hears his cell phone ring

"Hello" Finn answers

"Aw Finn thank god you picked up. Is Rachel around?"

"Hi Mr. Berry , um Rachel is out with Kurt right now is there anything I can help you with?" Finn says

"Actually yes, um can you inform Rachel that Her father and I won't be getting back home tonight it turns out there is a horrible thunder storm and it is heading towards Lima and well the airlines are all cancelling out going flights over there. So I was wondering if Rachel could stay an extra night with you?" Hiram berry says

"Of course she can stay. Don't worry Mr. Berry I'll take care of her" Finn says

"Thank you Finn and please call me Hiram, I'm practically your 3 father" Hiram says

"haha Sure thing Mr., I mean Hiram. I'll let Rachel know" Finn says

"Ok then well talk to you later bye Finn" Hiram says

"Bye" he says then hangs up

Out side Kurt and Rachel were tanning and socking up Sun. As they lay there Rachel couldn't stop thinking about what Finn would have told here if Kurt hadn't interrupted them.

"Maybe he was getting second thoughts about this entire thing, maybe he was still mad about the ear situation. No that wasn't it. What are you thinking Rachel, you saw how he looked at you when you can out in this bikini and how he reacted. It must be something else but what" she thought to her self.

At that moment She heard Finn call both her and Kurt

"Hey um guys I think we should head out early I heard that a storm was coming and well we have a long drive back and also It would be dangerous if we stayed here during the storm" Finn says hoping he was making sense

"Alright then well let's get ready to leave I'd hate to get stuck in weather traffic" Kurt says getting up and grabbing his things " Come on Rachel" he says

As Rachel got up a new feeling crept up on her fear. She hated Storms.

* * *

**I decided that I should post a Chapter today so enjoy**

**And remember to please review I really love knowing what you all think. **

**Thanks**


	12. Talk about Awkward

They left the Lake house an hour and 30 minutes after Finn had told them about the incoming storm. Kurt had left before His brother and Rachel since he didn't care much for snacks and also because his tank of gas could get him home with no problem. FInn had been driving for the past 70 minutes and kept giving Rachel little glances every once in a while. He knew what thunder storms did to her so he figured that he could use the alone time with Rachel to finally do what he's been wanting to tell her or better yet ask her for a while now.

They were still a good 35 minutes away from Lima so to not make the complete ride silent he turned on the radio only to hear what he did not want rachel to hear

"Looks like the biggest thunder storm to hit our area is on it's way. Be sure to stack up on flash lights, food and also close up those windows and stay in doors" the radio host said

Immediately Finn turned the radio off and looked at Rachel who's expression looked panicked

"Rach" he says worried

"Are we almost home?" she asks

"Um- well we still have a bit to go" he answers

'Um- would-would you mind staying with me till my dads get home later" she asks

"Yeah of course I'll stay with you just let me call Kurt and let him know" he saysgrabbing his phone and hitting talk.

Afew seconds later and Kurt answers

"Yes Finn?" says his sarcastic brother

"I'm staying with rachel till her dads get home ok bro" he says

"Fine what ever but please behave and also USE A CONDOM!" Kurt says yelling the last part so Rachel can hear too

"Kurt we aren't going to do any of that man" Finn says not noticing Rachel's face fall

"If you say so but seriously just be careful" Kurt says then hangs up

"ALright well thats setteled" Finn says not looking away from the road

"Yeah great" She says with less enthusiasim

"Hey Rach nothing bad is going to happen ok, I'm going to be with you" he says taking her hand.

* * *

It was 3:30 when they arrived at Rachel's house. Finn had parked his truck in her drive way right next to her's. As they got out, Finn grabbed both their bags and headed to the door where Rachel was waiting

"Um Finn my dads will be home in a few more hours why bring your bag?" she asks

"Just in case it starts to rain, like that my things don't get wet" he says trying to cover

"Fine" she says opening the house door and going in

As she placed her house keys on the side table. Finn puts his bag down and remembers to follow the house rule and take off his shoes.

"So what should we do while we wait?" he asks after putting his shoes neaty to the side and knowing very well that her dads won't be home tonight

"We are going to study" she says knowing he hates to study

"What? No please anything but that" he whines

"Sorry but we missed two days of classes Finn and if you want to graduate with Kurt and I next year you are going to have to work really hard" she states

"Ugh fine what subject are we doing?" he says giving in

"Chemistry" she says with a sly smile

"Really my worse subject?" he argues

"It might turn into your favorite subject if you pay attention" she says putting a double meaning and heading up to her room

As she walks up the stairs Finn only smiles and tilts his head back "she has no idea what I have planned" he says to himself then heads up to her room.

When he got to her door and entered he wasn't met with a happy Rachel

"Finn can you explain to me why my father just texted me saying that he is sorry that they won't be home tonight but that you agreed that I could stay at your house another night?" she says holding her phone in her hand

"Um yeah about that Rach your dads aren't coming home tonight. Didn't I mention that?" he asks not very confident

"Really you are going to play it like that? Were you just going to have me worry all night?" she asks pissed off

"I was going to tell you but in a different way" he says sheepishly

"Oh really and how?" she questions

"After I made us a romantic dinner" he replies looking at the floor

"Wait what?" she asks confused

"I was going to surprise you with a romantic dinner just for us" he says

"SO you had us come to my house because you wanted us to be alone?" she asks

"Yea, you see I needed to do it in a place where Kurt couldn't inturrupt" Finn says

"What are you planning on making?" She questions curious to know

"Um your favorite, Vegan Lasanga" he says rubbing the back of his neck

"Well even though the dinner isn't a surprise anymore we can still cook it together" she says walking over to him

"But what about studying?" he asks

"We can study another time. Now come on lets see what we have to work with in the kitchen" she says taking his hand

As he entered her kitchen Rachel stood in front of the fridge "Are you sure you'll be fine eatting Vegan? I mean daddy does have a fridge full of all the food you love" she says

"Rachel I've eaten vegan before" he says

"No you ate vegan ice cream that is different" she tells him

"It's still vegan now I know you have a frozen vegan lasanga some where in that fridge so take it out and read me the instructions" he says

"Fine but we have to make garlic bread also" she states

"What ever you want, now let me see what should we drink" he says walking to the wine cabinet

"Finn my dads will notice if a bottle of wine is missing so don't even think about it" she warns

"Alright I guess it's a soda for me and sparkeling water for you right?" he asks getting the two drinks and putting them inside the fridge

"Yep, now go and pre heat the oven at 360 degrees and get the French bread out of the pantry" she says while reading the instructions

"Ok oven is on and here is the bread" he says placing the loaf in front of her and standing at her side

5 minutes later Rachel finished cutting up the bread and preparing it, and was now waiting for the oven to finish pre heating.

"So how long do we wait after we put this bad boy in?" Finn asks

"40 - 45 minutes" she answers

"So what are we going to do till then?" he questions

"We are going to study mister" she says poking his stomach

"DO we have too?" he whines

"Well what do you have in mind then?" she asks with curiousity

"Well you see I'm at this really hot girls house to night and I really just want to hang out you know some movies a good dinner and then get to have an awesome nights sleep with her in my arms, but there is one problem" he says looking down at her

"and what is the problem?" she asks putting her arms around he neck

He lowwers his neck so their faces are inches away "the problem is that all she wants to do is study" he says in a low voice

"Well maybe you could change her mind" she replies playing with the little hairs close to his neck

"Yea and how?" he asks holding her by the waist

"let me show you" she says then pulls him down and gives him a passionate kiss. As she pulls away she places her forehead to his "I think I can agree with you plan for tonight" she whispers

"Good" he says then kisses her agian and this time he picks her up by her thighs and sits her on the kitchen counter so that they are at eye level. She begins to deepen the kiss and wraps her legs around his waiste to pull him closer to her. She was about to start tugging at his belt when the oven beeps causing them to break the kiss.

"I-I think I should put our dinner in the oven" he says catching his breath as he leans his forehead agianst hers

"Ye-yea good idea" she says breathing and loossening her legs from his waiste

As Finn put the food in the Oven Rachel jumped off the counter and walked over to him.

"Finn can we talk in the living room" she says

"Um yeah sure Rach" he says after closing the oven and looking at the time

She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room then sat down on the couch. She knew what she was going to say to him, she just hoped he would agree and didn't freak out.

"So what is it you want to talk about" he asks

"Finn, I can't do this" she says

"What? what do you mean you can't do this?" he asks

"I can't take things slow with you . I'm finding it extremely hard when everytime you kiss me all I want to do is go fast" she says looking at him

"Ok well then I'll stop kissing you if that's what you want" he says

"That's the thing I don't want you to stop. i swear, your driving me crazy and right now all I want to do is forget about the food and just have you" she says standing up from the frustration

"SO what are you trying to tell me?" he asks

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm dying to have Sex with you" she shouts at him.

* * *

**Well here is the new chapter I hope you like it the next one will be very interesting**

**So please review I love knowing what my readers think.**


	13. Insecure

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He knew they had some type of tension between thhem, he just would have never guessed that it would be a huge cloud of sexual tension. Yea he's had wet dreams about her, but she was still his best friend above everything else. If he hasn't had sex with her yet, it wasn't because he didn't want to, because in his mind he had a million different ways of doing it; He just wasn't ready. Yeah he's 17 , in love with his best friend, but he is also a virgin and scared shitless. He didn't want to disappoint her, she deserved better. To him she deserved the moon, the sun, and the entire galaxy, she didn't deserve her first time to be with a guy who had no clue what he's doing.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she spoke to him agian.

"Finn say something please" she pleads

"Ra-Rach I-I can't have se-sex with you" he says in a low voice

"Why not? Is it because I'm not like Quinn or Santana" She argues

"What? No. It's not that. To me your a million times hotter than both of them" he says

"Then why not?' she asks looking at him

"It's complicated" he says

"Then uncomplicate it, because I am Practically throwing myself at you and your shutting me down" she says getting mad

"Rach I can't" he says

"Finn what the fuck is going on because earlier you were having no problem in the kitchen" she says

"I'm scared ok" he yells

"Scared of what?" she questions

"Scared that I'll screw it up. Rachel I'm not very experienced and to be honest that day we got really close on my bed was the furthest I've gone with a girl" he admits a bit ashamed of himself

"Finn, you think I'm experienced? If you haven't noticed I'm in the same place as you. You know for a fact that I'm still a virgin and I'm not worried about this" she says walking over to him

"Yeah but your a girl, it's expected that you be a virgin. If any of the guys on the Football team find out that I'm still a virgin, it would be hell for me" he says

"Then change it" she says holding his face

"Rachel I'm not taking your virginity" he says looking in her eyes

"Who said you are going to take it if I'm the one who is offering" putting her arms around his neck

"Rach I" he starts

"Can you stop and listen to me. I don't care if you do or don't have experience, I don't care if we do it in the back of your truck or in a cheap ass hotel. The only thing I want and care about is that I'm doing this with you, Finn Christopher Hudson. So please stop thinking less of yourself and actually do what you fell" she says kissing him with need. "I only want you" she says in a low voice as she pulls away from the kiss and kepps her eyes closed while her lips stay inches away from his.

"Rachel" he starts

"Do you love me?" she asks cutting him off and not opening her eyes

"Of course I Love you and I'd do anything for you" he says

"Then prove it right here right now" she says lowering one of her hands to his heart

"Are you sure about this" he asks looking at her for any sign of doubt

"Positive. Now shut up and kiss me" she orders pulling his head the last few inches to kiss him with everything she had.

* * *

**I know the it's short but here is the new chapter I hope you like it the next one will be very interesting**

**Please Review I really love reading them and I also love knowing that I have your support. **


	14. To my Readers

**Hey every one sorry I haven't updated this Fic. I've been having major writers block for this story and on top of that my Economics class is driving me insane. I am really trying to come up with an amazing chapter but I keep coming up with nothing. **

**I guess my muse for this story has disappeared and I have no clue how to get it back. **

**I'm really sorry that I can't give you all an amazing new chapter but I promise that once I get my spark back it will be unforgettable. **

**So please be patient and thank you for all the support. **

**As for My readers for Harsh Mission I finished writing that story a month and a half ago I am just trying to find a good amount of time to port the last few chapters. **

**Thank you again and remember to please review because I do appreciate all the support.**

**G.**


	15. Stormy Nights

**I Know I have been lacking in updating this Fic but I think my writers block is going away so here is the next chapter of Too Close. **

**I hope you like it I know i do and I also think it is my best one yet. so please let know in the reviews. **

**Thanks,**

**G.**

* * *

They were both lying on the floor in her living room, bodies intertwined with a bed sheet covering them, and Finn's head on a couch pillow while Rachel laid her head on his chest.

"Do you still think it was a bad idea to do this?" she asks while running her finger along his jaw line

"I'm sorry I became paranoid" He says playing with her hair

"I understand, I felt the same way until I realized that if this was ever going to happen I wanted it to happen with you" She tells him

"Really and when did you realize that?" he questions

"Thursday afternoon before Jesse interrupted with his phone call" she says looking up at him and smiling

"so you never wanted any of this with Jesse?" he asks

"It never crossed my mind once" she answers looking into his eyes

"I love you" he says smiling then kisses her slowly

"mm as much as I love kissing you, I'm also really hungry" she says pulling away

"so now I'm second best to food?" he jokes acting hurt

"No but I am really hungry. Do you think the food is ready?" she asks

"It should be, I'll go check" he says getting up and reaching for his boxers and shorts

"Can you pass me my underwear and your shirt?" she asks while sitting up with the blanket covering her

"Here you go gorgeous" he says winking at her and getting to his feet to head into the kitchen

As she watched him leave, she fell back on to the pillow and smiled. She couldn't believe what had just happened. she lost her v-card to Finn Hudson, the star quarter back Finn Hudson, the hottest guy in school Finn Hudson, the guy of her dreams Finn Hudson, and most of all her best friend Finn Hudson. To make the moment even more unbelievable she was completely in love with him and he was in love with her. It really didn't matter to her that their relationship wasn't completely settled, she was on Cloud 9 and was thanking the thunder storm that was keeping her fathers gine for the night.

When she finally decided to get up she pulled on Finn's shirt and put on her underwear. She then grabbed her clothes, the blankets that were on the floor and went upstairs to put those items in the dirty laundry. When she went back down stairs she entered the kitchen and saw Finn setting up a romantic table with candles and dim lighting. As she watched him try and light the candles she let out a tiny giggle causing him to turn around.

"What's so funny?" he asks looking at her

"You lighting them wrong and that is why they won't light" she states

"Well I'm lighting them even if it takes all night" he says determined

"Finn the dimed kitchen lights are better" she says walking over to him and hugging him from behind

"I know but lit candles make it more intimate and romantic" he says

"Why does it have to be so romantic?" she asks

"Because I need to ask you something I've been wanting to ask you since the beginning of Summer" he says turning around and placing his hands on her hips

"And what is this mysterious question" she asks

"Rachel Barbra Berry will you accept my request to be my girlfriend?" he asks looking straight at her eyes and grinning

"Are you sure about your question because that isn't taking things slow" she says joking

"Rachel we just had sex in your living room. Taking things slow went right out the window along with our virginity, and so you know I'm positive I want you to be my girlfriend and I also want the guys at school to hate me for dating the hottest and the most talented girl I know" he says

"Well when you put it that way then yes, I'll be your girlfriend" she says smiling

"Awesome" he says with joy " well um-as you can see I already set the table and also dinner is served" he says showing her the mini dinner table

"I'm impressed. You practically cooked, you set the table and even went for candles even though they wouldn't light" she says

"I try my best" he says smirking and blushing

At that moment a loud thunder is heard and the lights begin to flicker

"What do you say we eat up in my room and bring those candles and some snacks" Rachel says a bit scared

"Sounds good, you grab some sodas, snacks and the candles and I'll get the rest" he says kissing her head and starting to put away the left overs.

It wasn't even 3 minutes after Rachel headed back up stairs with the snacks and candles when another thunder was heard and the lights went out.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed from up stairs

"Fuck" he thought to himself. "Rach stay calm ok, I'm on my way up" he yells so she hears him

"Hurry please" she says in a shaky voice

Finn grabs his phone and turns on the screen to get some light. He then puts the phone in his mouth and grabs the two plates of food and heads to the stairs

He starts to walk up the stairs one step at a time so he doesn't fall, until his phone starts buzzing in his mouth making it fall.

"Shit" he says

"Finn please hurry" he hears Rachel cry from her room

"Rach do you have you phone" he shouts

"Ye-yes" she answers scared

"Ok listen to me turn on the screen and use it for light then walk towards the stairs. That is where I am" he says giving her instructions

Rachel grabbed her phone and turns on the screen like finn told her. She then did as Finn instructed and went to the stairs and saw him standing right on the middle step

"get up here fast" she says almost crying

"Rach I need you to come meet me on this step and take one of the plates so that I can pick up my phone" he says

At that second, heavy rain started to fall and a flash of lightning flashes in front of a window and then thunder was heard causing Rachel to jump and scream

"Rach look at me ok, breath and keep looking at me" he says trying to calm her down. "Now walk down step by step and come help me" he says

Rachel did as Finn said and when she reached him she just hugged him

"Rach it's ok I'm right here now take a plate and hold on to me" he says handing her a plate, then picking up his phone and going up the finale steps

When they reached Rachel's room Finn used his phones light to look under her bed and found what he was looking for.

"What' that?" she asks

"This is your storm box" Finn says opening it and pulling out a flash light, walkie talkies and 2 chocolate bars

"How come I never saw this?" Rachel asks

"You have it's just every time I take it out your too scared to notice. Here" he says giving her a chocolate bar

Another thunder is heard and Rachel jumps and screams

"Come here" Finn says pulling Rachel towards him and placing her on his lap. "Breathe ok I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you. I promise" he says hugging her. " Now lets eat and then try and get some sleep" he says kissing her head

* * *

It was 2 am and the storm was getting worse by the second. It has been raining for 8 hours straight and Rachel was not sleeping at all. The power was still out and even though Finn was holding her while he slept she was still sacred.

She has always been petrified of thunder storms since she was 5 and every year it seemed to get worse. She still remembers the first time she got scared.

_she was at Finn's house for the day and Carole and her dads had stepped out to get something at the store. Finn and her were playing a game of monopoly, and she was winning. Their parents hadn't been gone for more than 10 minutes when a loud thunder was heard shaking the house and making the lights go out. She was 5 so it was logical for her to panic and freak out. Finn on the other had didn't. He got up from his spot on the floor, opened the curtains to let some type of light in and then sat down next to Rachel and started to hug her and say that everything was going to be alright and their parents will be back soon. When he noticed that it wasn't calming her down he did the next best thing and started to sing 'rain rain go away' while he stroked her hair. Minutes later their parents arrived but she wouldn't let go of Finn because she felt safe with him. After that day, Rachel had been afraid of thunder storms and Finn had found a way to always be with her during those storms so she wouldn't freak out completely._

Tonight though was different, yes she had Finn with her; but her fathers weren't and that scared her.

He started to stir in his sleep and noticed that she wasn't sleeping. He knew it was late because the sky was completely dark so he moved his head and kissed her cheek.

"If you don't sleep you're never going to function in school tomorrow" he says with a tired voice

"I can't sleep" she says

"You're scared that's why, but I'm here and nothing will happen" he says turning her to face him and not her window

"Are you sure?" she asks looking at him, now that her eyes have adjusted to the dark

"I've never let you down when it comes to thunder storms" he says rubbing circles on her back so she could calm down.

"You're right and thank you for staying with me tonight" she says closing her eyes

"It's my job to be here for you Rach now get some sleep" he says kissing her forehead, and closing his eyes while he softly sings 'Rain Rain go away' in her ear.


	16. Paradise is Over

It was 7 am the next morning when his phone rang. He was completely exhausted from the night before and he really didn't want to wake up. Unfortunately his phone and the person calling were not on his side. SO he opened his eyes and saw that Rachel was sound asleep. He moved his arm from around her waist and then pick up his phone.

"Hello" he answers with a groggy voice

"Well look who is still alive"

"Kurt what is it?" he asks

"Well let's see I want a trip to Cancun, a porch, oh and an awesome apartment in New York" Kurt answers

"I meant why are you calling me" Finn says

"Oh right. well big brother its 7:15 on monday morning and you a little Rachel both have class in 30 minutes" Kurt says sarcastically

"Oh shit, I forgot. I'll-I'll be there on time I promise" Finn says

"You better and Rachel better be here as well" Kurt says then hangs up

He had completely forgotten that it was Monday and now he had to rush and get ready but first he had to wake up Rachel

"Rach wake up baby, we have 30 minutes to get ready and be at school" He says rubbing her back

"MM, Finn it's Sunday let me sleep" She says still asleep

"Rach it's Monday and it's now 7:20 am" he says looking at the clock on her night table

In less than a second Rachel shot up from bed and looked at her clock

"What Finn we have to leave now" She says getting out of bed and running to her bathroom

Not even another second passes and the bathroom door opens again

"Well don't just stay there hurry up we have to be ready in 15 minutes" she yells at him

Finn just sits there and smiles, yep that's Rachel his girlfriend.

* * *

Fortunately for them their first class was Spanish with and thanks to the fact that they were both the captains of the glee club, Mr. Schue wouldn't be to hard on them for being late.

As Finn parked his truck in the lot Rachel finished fixing her hair and gathered her books.

"We have 3 minutes Rach, think you can run" Finn asks looking at all the books in her hand

"Run Now" She says jumping out of the truck and heading right to the school entrance

As she got closer she wasn't expecting to get what she received once she got to the door. The one thing that always ruined her day. A frozen Bitch Slap in the form of a Cherry Slushie.

"What the Hell" she yells

"That's nothing compared to what's next" says a familiar voice

"Douchbag!" Finn yells when he reaches Rachel

"Oh look its the body guard" Jesse says

"Back off. I'm warning you" Finn says getting to a breaking point

"I can do what ever I want. If you don't believe me look" Jesse says holding up another Slushie and then pouring it over Rachel's head

"You mother Fucker" Finn shouts grabbing Jesse by his shirt and pinning him with force against the lockers "I'm going to fucking kill you" He threatens pushing Jesse against the lockers even more

At that moment Puck was on his way to class when he sees Finn holding someone in a choke hold. As he gets closer he notices that Finn isn't alone and that Rachel is covered in red and purple slushy. After see that he immediately knows that Finn is really pissed and who ever he is holding in a death grip won't be alive for long. So Puck drops his back pack and gets to Finn's side right away

"Finn, dude Breath" Puck says trying to get Finn to let go of Jesse

"Puck get Rachel out of here now before she witnesses a murder" Finn says through gritted teeth and choking Jesse even more making it difficult for the boy to get air in his lungs

"Dude he isn't worth it. Breath and think about your happy place" Puck says trying to reason with him

"He double slushied Rachel" Finn says putting more force into his hold

"Finny?" Rachel finally says st the point of tears

Hearing her call him by her nickname for him, made his hold loosen.

"Dude she needs you not me" Puck says removing Finn's arm from Jesse who was now coughing for air

Finn turned around and looked at Rachel's sad expression and instantly went to her.

While Finn did that Puck noticed that Jesse was trying to leave "Hey St. Jackass you ain't getting off that easy" Puck says grabbing him by his shirt then punching him right in the stomach and then in the face "Next time you won't be so lucky and I'll let Finn actually kill you. Fucking ass wipe" Puck adds pushing Jesse out of his view.

"Puck thanks man" Finn says while he holds Rachel close to him

"Hey any time. plus no one gets away with doing this to my Jewish-American princess" Puck says smiling at Rachel

"Thank you Noah" Rachel says giving him a smile

"You should go and get cleaned up. I'll pass by Schue's class and let him know about the slushy attack" Puck says before leaving both Finn and Rachel alone

"Come on Rach, the boy's locker room is empty first period, and Bieste doesn't get here till third period" Finn says taking her hand and leading her to the locker rooms

"Finn I don't have a change of clothes" she says

"I got it covered" he says while opening the door and winking at her

Once they were in the locker room Finn went straight to his football locker and took out a fresh bar of soap and his extra clean towel. He then went to Kurt's locker and got out his Shampoo and conditioner. After getting that he walked back to Rachel.

"Ok here is a fresh bar of soap, a clean new towel, and Kurt's two prized possessions, his Shampoo and conditioner" Finn says smiling

"You know Kurt's locker combo?" She asks

"I kind of have to know it to get these after practice" Finn says

"Well, While this is perfect I'm still missing clean clothes" She says pointing out the obvious

"Yea about that, um follow me" he says pulling her towards his gym locker

"Finn" she says

"Before school finished last year I kind of forgot to give you back the strap less black dress you left at my house. I um kind of kept it in my gym locker and keep forgetting to give it back to you" Finn says shyly and rubbing the back of his neck

"You mean the black dress that caused you to punch Azimio, for slapping me ass in the hall way?" She questions

"Um- yea" Finn answers

"Hand it over and keep watch on the door while I shower again" she says taking the dress and heading to the showers while Finn groans

It was official the little paradise bubble they had was gone and now Finn had to be a bit more protective with Jesse around and since Rachel was wearing the dress again he would have to turn into a huge body guard.

* * *

**Hey guys well Here is the next Chapter It's mostly a filler for the next few Chapters I hope you like it and please please please Review I really like them. **


	17. Concentrate

20 minutes later Rachel walked out of the showers with just her bra and underwear on and her hair wrapped in Finn's towel.

"Um-uh Rach" Finn says with his eyes wide

"Yeah" She says looking at him from the mirror

"Can you put the dress on please" he says not moving his eyes from her body

"You know I have to dry my hair first" she says knowing very well that Finn was drooling behind her.

"Rach please" he says pleading

"Do you not like what you see?' she teases

"The complete opposite, but we are in school and the bell rings in 15 minutes" he says licking his lips as he thinks about what he would rather do with her in those 15 minutes.

"Stop thinking what your thinking and get the hair dryer I know Kurt has in his locker while I put the dress on" she tells him knowing that if he kept staring she would forget they were at school and let him have her.

As She finished putting on the dress she felt Finn's arms wrap around her and his lips on her neck.

"I won't be able to concentrate knowing how hot you look in this dress" he says in her ear

"You better concentrate, you can't fall behind in your classes" she tells him while laying her head on his chest

"Here's the hair dryer you wanted" he says showing her the hair dryer

"Give me 6 minutes and I'll be all done" she says taking it from his hand and giving him a quick kiss

As Rachel did her hair Finn took out his phone to check the time. They had exactly 10 minutes till the bell rang. God he was going to get Jesse for double Slushieing Rachel, and next time no one is going to stop him. As he thought of was to get back at St. Jackass, his phone buzzed notifying him of a text.

Puck: Everything ok with Berry?

Finny D: Yea she's just redoing her hair

After he hit send he looked back at Rachel and smiled as he saw her finish her hair and unplug the dryer.

"All done Finny" she says walking over to him and giving him the item to put back in Kurt's locker.

"Well we can't head to Schue's class cause there are only 3 minutes left so let's get something from the vendimechines" Finn says heading out the locker room

* * *

After that, the day had gone uneventful. It was the last class of the day and fortunately it was one of the 4 classes Finn and Rachel had together. The only problem was that in this class they didn't sit next to each other. SO their best bet was texting.

**FinnyD:** You look really hot in that dress Rach ;)

**Rachel B:** Pay attention to the class

FinnyD" I rather pay attention to you. ;)

She tried to hold in her giggle but it was no use

"Is there something funny Ms. Berry" her teacher asks not very amused

"mm, no Mr. Cook I'm sorry" she says sheepishly

**FinnyD:** your giggle is adorable

**Rachel B:** Stop Finn seriously concentrate

**FinnyD:** I can't because all I can do is think of you

**Rachel B:** you are too adorable you big oaf

**FinnyD:** Only with you

**Rachel B:** Do you have to go straight home today?

**FinnyD:** Not really and plus I have to drive you home. why?

**Rachel B:** I want to take advantage that my dads still aren't home yet (Shy face)

**FinnyD:** is this your way of seducing me Ms. Berry?

**Rachel B:** Look up and I'll let you know

At that Finn looks towards Rachel who took the chance and sent him a kiss and a wink

**FinnyD:** I believe that was a yes

**Rachel B:** So are you going to stay?

**FinnyD:** Anything for you

After he hit send he had a grin glued to his face

"Hudson" Mr. Cook calls out

"Huh?" Finn says still dazed

"Which 2 presidents were involved in signing the declaration of independence?" Mr. Cook asks

"Uh" he says not knowing the answer. at that second he felt his phone buzz and he looked down

**Rachel B:** George Washington and Thomas Jefferson

"Um- George Washington and Thomas Jefferson?" Finn says not so sure

"You sure?" Mr. Cook asks

Finn looks at Rachel who nods 'yes'

"Yeah positive" Finn says

"Well your right, and next time Ms. Berry don't text him the answer" Mr. Cook says making everyone in the class stare at her

At that moment the bell rang and everyone started to clear out.

As Finn and Rachel started to head out towards his truck someone was watching them.

"If slushies aren't enough I guess the breaks to his truck will be enough"

* * *

**Hey guys well Here is the next Chapter It's mostly a filler for the next few Chapters I hope you like it and please please please Review I really like them. **


End file.
